User talk:G-man.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Davy Gunfish page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Matthew Darkskull (Talk) 04:19, April 3, 2011 RE:noob academy You can join if you answer me these simple questions: *Are/were you with Pearson Wright or Captain Leon? *Have you been banned or have recieved strikes on this wiki? *Have you been banned or have recieved strikes on other wikis? *HAve you posted bad pictureson this wiki? *What is your experience in wars? Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Noob Academy Ok you can join, congrats! You are assigned as a First Stage Teacher, please take your time to study noobs Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 00:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but what happened is that I wrote that a long time ago, things change so sadly I cannot be a part of The Japanese Government. Again, I'm very sorry. Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 14:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Undead Reaper Clan notice It said you've joined the undead reaper clan. If it wasn't clear you could only join by asking me to make an Undead Reaper boss of any sort. I'm going to remove you from it unless you make one which is ok with me but next time ask me. Thanks '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 21:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) oh My bad but great reaper. You can stay in the Undead Reaper Clan just next time ask me since i made the Undead Reapers. But beside that great idea love it :) '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 23:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Allies Hi can we be allies (Im now king of poland no longer denmark, thats it thanks) John Macbatten Gov. well ill try but im not great at that sutff Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you please add the Leauge of Squirrelfriends userbox to your page? Thanks, 15:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear..... OMIGOSH IM SO SORRY! Could you make another one? I'm on Cuba, Tortos near the potion brewer. Get online - david Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 18:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC)